walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Walls and a Roof
"Four Walls and a Roof" is the third episode of Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead.Episode 2 and 3 Titles Revealed for Season 5 - International Business Times (Sep 29, 2014) It aired on October 26, 2014 at 9/8c on AMC, and on October 27, 2014 at 9pm on Fox. Plot Synopsis As Gareth continues to calmly speak to Bob, while walkers growl at them from inside the elementary school they are camping outside of, Bob becomes more and more visibly distressed. Finally, Bob begins chuckling, then breaks into a laugh as Gareth tries to chastise him for not listening. The rest of the group come over, commenting that Bob has "lost it". Bob, however, gleefully pulls his shirt down, revealing a bite wound on his shoulder, and laughing as he explains that he has been bitten and is therefore "tainted meat". As the members of his group are react in horror, Gareth angrily kicks Bob into unconsciousness, while explaining that they will be fine. Sasha exits the church searching for Bob, and, after killing two walkers, is joined by Rick and Tyreese, who take her back inside. Sasha claims that they are being watched by unknown assailants, and angrily confronts Gabriel, accusing him of being involved in Bob's disappearance. Rick pulls her away from Gabriel and calmly confronts Gabriel himself, demanding to know what Gabriel had done in the past to warrant someone writing You will burn for this on the side of his church. Gabriel tearfully reveals that during the beginning of the apocalypse he denied anyone else entry to the church, allowing them to be killed by the walkers, and tearfully declares that Rick's group has been sent by God to finally punish him. As Rick listens, a faint whistling can be heard coming from outside, and Glenn reports that someone has been left lying in the grass. Rick's group rushes out to discover Bob lying in the grass, and begin carrying him inside as walkers approach. However, The Hunters open fire on them from the trees, and Rick blindly fires off all of his bullets into the trees. Inside the church, Bob regains consciousness and reveals that Gareth and five other Terminus survivors are responsible for his missing leg, and attempts to describe where they had been staying. Sasha asks if they have any thing they can give him to ease his pain, but Bob refuses, revealing his bite to the group. As they wonder how long he has, Glenn reminds them that Jim had survived two days before they left him to turn. Gabriel tells them that they can put Bob on a couch in his office, and Sasha thanks him. As Sasha tends to Bob, Rick asks Gabriel if he recognized the place Bob described. Gabriel says that it sounded like an elementary school within walking distance of the church. Rick meets with the group to discuss what to do next, his choice being to hunt down Gareth's group. Abraham, however, insists they leave, as it is too dangerous for them to keep Eugene in such a hostile zone. Rick and Abraham begin arguing, and nearly come to blows until Glenn finally gets Abraham to agree to stay for one more half of a day, in exchange for Glenn's guarantee that he, Maggie, and Tara will accompany them to Washington, D.C. As the group prepares to leave to confront Gareth, Sasha spends time comforting Bob. As Bob sleeps, Tyreese approaches Sasha, and asks her not to come with them to confront Gareth. Sasha reminds him of how he felt when Karen was killed, but Tyreese claims that he had simply been blinded by anger at the time, and that only forgiveness was truly facing your demons. Sasha angrily asks if he is asking her to forgive Gareth for everything he had done, and pointed out that they had no choice but to kill him. Tyreese disagrees, saying that while the rest of the group doesn't have a choice she does. Sasha finally consents, and gives Tyreese her dagger, telling him to put it through Bob's temple after he was killed. Under the cover of night, Rick, Michonne, Abraham, Glenn, and Maggie leave the church to go to the elementary school. As they disappear into the woods, the Hunters appear, arriving at the church from a different route, and break in. As they search the church, Gareth asks the group to come out, revealing that he knows that Rick had taken some of their members and most of their guns to the elementary school. When they don't comply, he calls for Father Gabriel saying that if he reveals himself and the group, they will spare him, and even let him leave with Judith. As they search, Judith begins crying and gives away the group's location. Gareth and the Hunters give the survivors one last chance to come out before they break down the door, and, when no one replies, orders the Hunters to force their way in. Albert and Mike approach the door but are both shot in the head from behind. The Hunters turn around as Rick orders them to drop their weapons. Gareth begins to panic and tries to get Rick to back down by threatening the rest of his group, but Rick unceremoniously shoots off his middle and index fingers as he points at the door. Gareth fall to his knees and tells the rest of the Hunters to do as Rick says. All of them except Martin kneel, who insists they haven't been beaten. Abraham steps out of the shadows and puts his rifle to Martin's head, and orders him to get down, which Martin does. Rick then walks to Gareth, who tries to tell Rick that they used be good people who really did accept newcomers into Terminus until "they" arrived and changed everything, and tries to convince Rick to let them go. Rick explains why he it's too dangerous for him to do that, then reminds Gareth of a promise he made to him back in Terminus, before pulling the machete with the red handle from his belt a slashing Gareth with it, who screams in agony as the rest of Rick's group slaughter the remaining Hunters. When it is all over, Gabriel opens the door and surveys the carnage, as Rick, Michonne and Abraham walk past him to check on the rest of the group. Gabriel is shocked, and looks at Maggie an Glenn in astonishment, meekly exclaiming, "This is God's house!" Maggie looks at him, and coldly replies, "No, this is four walls and a roof." The morning after, each member of the group says goodbye to Bob as he begins to succumb to his bite. Bob asks for a moment alone with Rick, but when Rick attempts to give Judith to Carl, Bob tells him to let Judith stay, joking that he trusted her. Bob thanks Rick for showing him that there were still good people in the world, and for taking him in. Rick takes Bob's hand for a minute before leaving, and Sasha returns to stay by Bob's side in his final moments. Slowly Bob dies, and Sasha breaks down in tears and leaves as Tyreese uses the knife she gave him to stab Bob in the head. Later, after burying Bob, Abraham gives Rick a map depicting the route they would be taking to Washington. The group has decided to split up, with Abraham's group, along with Glenn, Maggie, and Tara leaving for Washington, and the rest of the group promising to follow after Daryl and Carol return. Rick then opens the map to find the message, "Sorry for being an asshole earlier. Come to Washington. The world's gonna need RICK GRIMES". As the church bus carrying Abraham's group departs, Rick sees Tyreese digging graves for the Hunters, goes to help and asks him what it was like for him getting to Terminus. Tyreese replies "It killed me", after awhile Rick says "No it didn't". That night, Michonne is sitting outside the church, inspecting her katana, which she had found in Martin's backpack. Gabriel comes sits on the steps next to her, commenting that he can't sleep after what has happened. Michonne tells him that although that feeling never goes away, it will lessen over time. They are interrupted by rustling from the forest. Gabriel returns into the church as Michonne goes to inspect. As she slowly walks to the tree line, she sees a few bushes rustling, and Daryl appears. Michonne grins at the sight of Daryl, but the smile fades as she asks where Carol is. Daryl pauses, staring at her, before looking over his shoulder and telling someone they can come out. Other Cast Co-Stars *April Billingsley as Theresa *Benjamin Papac as Albert *Travis Young as Greg *Chris Burns as Mike Uncredited *Charlotte & Clara Ward as Judith Grimes Deaths *Mike *Albert *Theresa *Greg *Martin *Gareth *Bob Stookey Trivia *Last appearance of Mike. *Last appearance of Albert. *Last appearance of Theresa. *Last appearance of Greg. *Last appearance of Martin. *Last appearance of Gareth. * Last appearance of Bob Stookey. * The title of the episode is coming from Gabriel's objecting to the violence just committed in the house of lord. To which Maggie replies, “No, it’s just four walls and a roof.” *Jim is referenced when Bob is seen bitten inside the church. *Michonne reclaims her Katana. *Bob is the last prison resident to die among those who joined the prison community between Season 3 & Season 4. References Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:TV Series